Kali Ini Saja
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Untuk kali ini saja aku mohon,Otouto-kun."


Diclaimer: KnB Cuma milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Kasumi Cuma minjem chara-charanya aja

.

.

Untuk kali ini saja….

.

.

.

"Untuk kali ini saja aku mohon,Otouto-kun."

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks hiks…"

"Ada apa ini? Shun-chan? Kazu-chan?"

Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah perasaan tidak senang yang bisa kurasakan ketika Aniki ingin mengganti acara televisi yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu.

"Shun-chan…. Seharusnya kamu mengalah sedikit pada Kazu-chan. Shun-chan wa Aniki deshou? Maa….. aniki itu harus melindungi sang adik… ne…."

Aku hanya bisa mengusap bekas air mataku yang membasahi pipiku dengan lengan kananku. Onee-san menggendongku dan memberikan sedikit guncangan untuk menenangkanku. Kali ini aku memang berhenti menangis. Namun Aniki lah sekarang yang menangis.

'Kami sama-sama lahir namun kenapa hanya Otouto yang selalu dibela?'

Deg.

Itulah saat pertama kali aku mampu memahami perasaan Aniki. Entah apakah Aniki bisa merasakannya juga. Namun perasaan itu begitu kuat hingga mampu kurasakan dengan jelas.

.

.

.

Deg

Entah kenapa perasaanku selalu tidak enak begini. 'bayangan' mengenai kami yang mengalami pertengkaran pertama ketika kami berumur lima tahun terus menggelayuti pikiranku. Padahal yang kutahu pikiran itu sudah menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Bahkan pikiran itu dengan seenaknya merasuki mimpiku.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama aku mengalami hal ini. Sudah seminggu aku terus kepikiran Aniki. Padahal menurut kabar dari Nee-san serta Okaa-san,Aniki baik-baik saja bahkan masih sibuk dengan pantun dan lelucon (garing)-nya di kota tempat dia berkerja sebagai seorang editor sebuah penerbitan buku.

Bahkan dia sudah memiliki tambatan hati berupa seorang manajer di kantor dekat tempat kerjanya. Mereka bahkan sering mampir ke apartemen satu sama lain. Sering berlibur di kampung halaman satu sama lain. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Si Moriyama itu nebeng di rumah ini dengan alasan menemani si Shun tercintanya.

Okaa-san maupun Nee-san tidak keberatan malahan. Namun entah kenapa mata itu selalu menunjukkan 'rasa tidak enak' di mataku.

Kami memang jarang bertatap muka apalagi saling memperhatikan mata satu sama lain. Sebagai anak yang lahir dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Hubungan kami bisa dibilang 'cukup' jauh dari kata 'Anak kembar'.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Shun-chan ini?! seharusnya kamu melindungi Kazu-chan ketika di sekolah!"

Kali ini aku memang merasa kalau aku pantas mendapatkan luka-luka ini. aku memang pemicu dari perkelahian antara anak kelas 4 dengan kakak kelasnya. Tapi…..

"Gomen,Neesan."

Aku mencoba untuk menatapnya. Kucoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya…..

Namun sebuah sentuhan di bahuku membuatku berhenti…..

Meskipun hal itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik, aku tahu dan dapat memahami apa maksudnya….

Kucoba lagi untuk menggapai kedua bola mata Aniki. Namun ketika aku berhasil untuk mencapainya, kedua bola mata itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun padaku.

.

.

.

"Pergi sana! Jangan pernah ganggu adikku lagi!"

.

.

.

"Shun-chan! Apa-apaan ini?! kenapa sampai babak belur begini?! Tadi Oneesan mendapatkan telepon dari wali kelas dan mengatakan kalau Shun-chan melukai beberapa siswa kelas 5. Dan sekarang Okaa-san harus menghadiri panggilan dari sekolah gara-gara Shun-chan."

Untuk kedua kalinya aku melihat Aniki terisak-isak hingga menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kejadian yang sama persis ketika kami berumur lima tahun itu terulang lagi.

Aku mencoba untuk meraih Aniki dan memeluknya. Aku hanya ingin Aniki tidak merasa sedih lagi. Namun sebelum lengan yang ukurannya sama denganku itu kuraih, sebuah tangan penuh kasih sayang meraih tubuh Aniki dengan lembut.

"SSshhhhhh…"

Aku melihat ke atas dan Aniki terus menerus menangis hingga serak. Aku menarik rok Okaa-san untuk menarik perhatiannya. Okaa-san tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membimbingku ke kamar sambil membawa Aniki di lengan kirinya.

Aniki, apakah perasaanku tidak bisa mencapai dirimu?

Ataukah perasaan itu sudah mencapaimu namun kamu tidak mau tahu?

.

.

.

Aku tidak perduli apakah Aniki tidak memperdulikanku. Yang kumau adalah Aniki yang mau membagi bebannya padaku. Aku hanya ingin Aniki tidak terbebani oleh segalanya.

Aku tahu, Aniki memang memaksakan diri untuk melindungi aku dan tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan (atau setidaknya yang menurutnya adil).

Dan yang kutahu Aniki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima semuanya….

.

.

.

"Kazu-chan! Mau sekolah dimana setelah lulus dari SMP?"

"Onee-san! Jangan panggil aku pake akhiran -chan gitu!"

"Kenapa? Hm? Hm? Ya ampyun… dulu itu ya.. kamu itu unyu-unyu dan cocok banget buat dipanggil pake Chan!"

"Itu kan dulu! Sekarang kan lain!"

"De, apakah sudah punya sekolah impian untuk dimasuki?"

"Hm… kurasa aku akan memilih Shuutoku sajalah Nee-san! Lagipula disana ada asramanya juga lho…."

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang ketika menyadari kalau Aniki sudah pulang. Aku berharap kalau Aniki pulang lebih lambat karena saat ini sedang hujan deras dan menurut feeling-ku, Aniki tidak membawa payung maupun jas hujan.

Aniki pulang dengan basah kuyup dan memasuki teras rumah.

"Haahh…. Tadaima….."

"Waduh! Shun! Jangan masuk dulu… lihat tuh belepotan kan jadinya! Kamu mau member-"

Aku segera berlari menuju ke tempat sandal maupun sepatu di depan rumah karena firasatku terasa begitu tidak enak. Dan suara sesuatu yang terjatuh membuatku membelalakkan mata.

Aku segera berlari dan membantu Oneesan memapah Aniki ke kamarnya. Rasa hangat yang begitu hangat bercampur dengan basah karena air hujan segera menelusup ke dalam tubuhku. Aku yakin ini bukan karena hujan.

Hanya saja, hujanlah yang memperparah keadaannya…..

Okaa-san segera masuk sambil membawakan baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan kain handuk kecil berwarna putih.

"Kazu, tolong bantu Okaa-san…."

Aku ikut membantu Okaasan melepaskan pakaian Aniki dan aku menyadari kalau Aniki sudah menahannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, mau meneruskan dimana? Shun-chan?"

Berbeda dengan diriku yang begitu tidak menyukai kata chan setelah namaku, Aniki terlihat begitu menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Bahkan aku bersyukur ketika melihat rasa afeksi yang secara tidak sadar diharapkan oleh Aniki.

Meskipun itu adalah satu-satunya yang pernah dia rasakan…

Meskipun dia sebenarnya menginginkan yang lebih daripada ini semua. Namun beban yang selalu dirasakannya membuatnya tutup mulut dan lebih memilih untuk diam seribu kata.

Apa yang tersampaikan ketika kami masih berumur lima tahun dulu benar-benar terpatri di dalam kepalanya.

Aku ingin sekali menghapuskan itu semua….

Agar Aniki tidak menangis lagi…

"Kurasa aku akan memilih Seirin. Selain dekat, katanya biaya administrasinya murah."

Deg….

Kemarin malam tanpa sengaja aku melihat brosur sekolah ternama bernama 'Rakuzan'. Dan aku tidak melihat apapun mengenai sekolah yang baru dibangun itu.

Ketika aku mengeluarkan isi tas Aniki yang basah akibat hujan kemarin, aku menemukan brosur yang membuatku tersenyum. Kurasa Rakuzan itu adalah sekolah yang cukup bagus. Dan aku cukup mendukung agar Aniki bisa masuk ke sana.

Namun apa yang membuat Aniki mengubah pikirannya? Apakah karena demam kemarin malam?

"Mattaku. Pilihlah sekolah yang lebih baik dan telah terbukti. Jangan asal coba-coba dong…. Shun-chan….!"

"Gomen, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat Nee-san. Aku ingin kesana saja."

"Setidaknya milih yang agak bergengsi dikit gimana gitu… kaya Kazu-chan yang milih Shuutoku."

Entah kenapa aku merasa tahu apa yang membuat Aniki mengubah pikirannya.

Aniki ingin bertindak sebagai 'penyeimbang'. Shuutoku memang jauh dari rumah dan biaya-nya memang cukup 'berkesan'. Namun bukan berarti kalau Aniki harus merendah seperti ini. setidaknya untuk kali ini, ijinkanlah aku yang bertindak sebagai 'pengalah'…..

Namun sikap Aniki yang memang sejak dahulu seperti itu membuatku tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa…..

.

.

.

Hatiku terasa begitu lega ketika tim basket Seirin memenangkan 'Winter cup'. Untuk kali ini, Aniki begitu terlihat bahagia.

Untuk kali ini, aku menangis…

Aaahhhh… biarlah…. Toh ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang Aniki rasakan ketika itu. Kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Bukan air mata sakit hati yang selalu menghampiri Aniki….

Aniki, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku untuk merasakannya. Kami-sama, kenapa kau begitu tidak adil?

Namun Kami-sama selalu mengetahui apa yang terbaik untuk hamba-Nya…

.

.

.

"Kazu! Ayo keluar dan sarapan! Jadi bujangan males banget!"

"Iya iya! Okaa-san! Bentar napa! Aku lagi chatting sama editor-ku!"

"Chatting apa ngajak kencan cewek?!"

"Gyaah! Okaa-san! Beneran nih! I'm swear!"

Aku segera berlari menuju ke lantai bawah. Sebelumnya aku pamit dulu pada editor yang katanya menerima rancangan sampul beserta desain cover+isi yang kuajukan. Sebenarnya perasaan tidak enak itu masih saja bergelayut dalam pikiranku. Namun aku harus bersikap pro ketika di depan para client maupun editor.

Dan perasaan itu segera tergantikan oleh perasaan lain yang membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang berada dekat lorong bawah.

Perasaan yang sama ketika Aniki pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dulu….

Aku terus merutuki perasaan yang selalu 'benar' ini. Aniki, aku hanya berharap kalau beban Aniki tidak akan bertambah lagi kali ini.

"Shun-kun? Ada apa? Dimana Moriyama-kun yang biasanya mengantarmu?" Tanya Okaa-san yang lebih dulu mencapai Aniki. Kulihat Aniki dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki….

Mata itu…. Mata yang jarang mencapai mataku untuk keberapa kalinya…

Terlihat begitu sayu….

Aku tahu kalau perjalanan yang cukup panjang merupakan penyebabnya. Namun mata Aniki tidak pernah se-sayu ini…..

Aniki terlihat agak pucat…..

Tak ada Moriyama yang biasanya muncul secara tiba-tiba dan memberikan kejutan pada Okaa-san dan nebeng di rumah ini seenak udelnya.

Aku memiliki sebuah konklusi kalau ini ada kaitannya dengan Moriyama. Namun entah kenapa konklusi itu sangat tidak mengena dalam hatiku. Seolah-olah hatiku maupun indra-ku yang lain menolak mentah-mentah konklusi itu.

Okaa-san berasumsi kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan si rambut lepek itu. Namun hatiku tetap menolaknya. Seolah-olah ada yang lebih serius dari pertengkaran antar sesama kekasih.

Aniki hanya menggeleng pelan….

"Hai hai. Wakata. Masuklah, Shun…." Ucap Okaa-san sambil membimbing Aniki masuk. Pagi itu kami makan bersama. Oneesan telah menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu sehingga hanya kami berdua yang masih mikir untuk pulang (sebenarnya aku tinggal di rumah ini hingga sekarang karena pekerjaanku tentunya).

Seusai makan. Aniki segera berjalan menuju kamar lamanya dengan alasan membenahi dan bersih-bersih kamar yang sudah berdebu. Padahal, Okaa-san selalu membersihkan kamarnya. Bahkan aku sendiri sering menyusup ke dalam kamar Aniki ketika Aniki sedang pergi ke luar kota.

Sekedar untuk mencari lebih dalam mengenai perasaan Aniki….

Namun Aniki tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya setelah itu.

Okaa-san terus memberi nasehat pada Aniki sejak tadi siang hingga sore ini.

"Kalau merasa sakit, jangan memaksakan untuk pulang. Kalau ingin menenangkan diri, kenapa tidak mampir di rumahnya Hyuuga-kun? Kan dekat dengan apartemenmu…"

"Dan aku dibilang merusak suasana keluarganya disana? entah kenapa setiap melihat Riko aku selalu trauma dengan latihan ala Spartanya…."

"Bagaimana dengan rumahnya Kuroko-kun?"

Aku selalu ingin untuk melihat dan mencapai kedua mata yang hampir identik denganku itu. Namun kedua mata itu tertutup oleh lengan kanannya.

"Kepalaku sakit, Kaa-san…" erang Aniki. Entah kenapa Aniki begitu manja kali ini. Ini bukan Aniki pada umumnya…..

"Hai hai…. Bilang pada Kaasan maupun Otouto kalau Shun mau sesuatu ya…."

Aku dan Okaasan meninggalkan Aniki yang beristirahat. Untuk yang keberapa kalinya, aku tidak bisa mencapai-nya.

.

.

.

Bau masakan berupa sukiyaki menyeruak kamarku. Aku yang sedang sibuk dengan program pengolah grafik segera berjalan keluar kamar. Malam ini sepertinya bakalan makan mewah nih!

"Aduh! Shun! Jangan begitu! Kau ini bukan anak umur lima tahun lagi! Haduh…."

Aku yang awalnya menikmati pemandangan langka berupa Aniki yang merangkul bahu Okaasan begitu terkejut ketika mendengar kata 'lima tahun'. Dan saat itulah Aniki menyadari keberadaanku yang sejak tadi menonton dari daun pintu dapur.

Dengan 'cara halus', Aniki mengakhiri 'drama' itu.

Ada apa Aniki?

"Aku bantu-bantu!"

"Eeh…. Lebih baik Kazunari yang bantu-bantu. Katanya sakit? Lihat sukiyaki langsung sembuh!"

"Kono sukiyaki wa suki desu!"

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi? Ini nomer HP-nya Kazunari. Bukan nomer HP-nya Shun," ucapku pada si poni lepek di seberang sana. Jangan bilang kalau dia salah mencet nomer HP.

"Kasarnya sama kakak ipar…."

"HEH! Sejak kapan kau jadi kakak iparku? Kamu itu calonnya calon capar!"

"Capar?"

"Calon ipar."

"Berapa banyak tuh calon-nya?!"

Hening menyelimuti kami. Aku juga tidak ingin membangunkan Aniki yang kembali tidur di kamar. Karena itu aku memperkecil suaraku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shun disana?"

"Kenapa tidak Tanya pada orangnya?! Dan apa-apaan kau ini! kau biarkan Aniki yang sakit untuk naik kereta dan bis seorang diri untuk pulang kemari! Apa gunanya kendaraan yang katanya kau beli setahun lalu?!" ucapku dengan nada kesal.

"Shun ingin merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dulu ketika sampai di kota ini. jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Ne, bagaimana keadaan Shun?"

"Keadaan bagaimana?"

Untuk beberapa detik, aku mulai menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi….

"Aniki sakit disini. Panasnya belum juga turun dan kemarin saja dia muntah-muntah. Bahkan dia terlihat lebih lemas dari pada kemarin."

"Sou ka…."

"Aku tahu ada yang disembunyikan. Jelaskan sekarang atau aku akan memberikan telepon ini pada Shun!" ancamku. Aku tahu kalau mereka berdua sedang mengalami problema yang cukup serius.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Shun divonis mengidap kanker…"

.

.

Yang kutahu saat itu adalah suara Moriyama semakin mengecil. Kutengok Aniki yang malah menjahili Okaa-san. Apakah karena ini Aniki terlihat begitu…

"Dia meminta putus denganku. Dia mengatakan kalau masa depanku akan lebih baik jika aku mau menerima cinta anak dari atasanku. Hubunganku dengannya terlihat begitu mustahil…"

"Mo-"

"Tapi aku terlanjur sayang pada Shun! Shit! Namun di lain pihak, aku tidak ingin melukai Shun yang selalu terluka ketika melihatku…. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Berapa lama kalian saling menjauh?"

.

.

.

"Nee… Shun-nii."

"Hm?"

"Berapa lama kau ingin menyembunyikan semuanya dari Kaa-san?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Fusakeruna!"

"Untuk kali ini saja aku mohon,Otouto-kun."

Dan tanpa kusadari, mataku yang sejak dulu ingin sekali membaca matanya berhasil untuk mencapai-nya. Dengan senyum sayu nan sendu, dia memandangku.

Entah apakah aku harus merasa senang karena berhasil mencapainya ataukah sedih ketika melihat dan mampu memahami perasaannya namun sedikit suara dari balik daun pintu membuyarkan segalanya.

Tangan lembut nan penuh kasih sayang mencapai tubuh Aniki. Okaa-san berjalan meraih Aniki dan memeluknya. Aniki yang masih shock hanya berdiam diri. Namun telapak tangan penuh kasih meraih kepalanya untuk menyandarkannya di dada Okaa-san.

Dan tangisan yang muncul ketika kami berumur lima tahun muncul lagi dari mata Aniki.

"Sssshhhh….."

Aku berdiri dan meraih mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam pelukanku.

"Aniki,setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk mengambil sebagian beban yang sejak dulu memberatkan pundakmu…."

Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan kalimat 'Untuk kali ini saja aku mohon,Otouto-kun.'.

Yang jelas, Aniki sudah seharusnya memilikinya…..

.

.

.

Okaasan terus menciumi rambut beserta dahi Aniki. Sedangkan si rambut lepek yang bernapas lega karena 'perjuangannya' selama seharian terpenuhi, hanya menatap nanar pada adegan itu . Aku sendiri tidak mampu berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum senang ketika melihat senyum bahagia dari Aniki.

Senyum teduh nan penuh rasa kasih…

Seandainya aku mampu berkata kalau aku yang memar-memar akibat kesalahanku dulu….

Andaikata aku mengatakan kalau Aniki mendapatkan hukuman dan panggilan wali murid karena Aniki ingin melindungiku…

Andaikan…

Andaikan dan andaikan…

Seluruh memori berputar di kepalaku. Andai saja aku lebih cepat saat itu.

Tentu aku akan dapat melihat senyum Aniki…..

"Pulanglah kalau merasa jenuh. Minta Moriyama-kun untuk mengantarmu. Kalau tidak bisa, mintalah dia untuk menghubungi kami dan Kaasan janji, Kaasan akan datang ke apartemenmu…"

"Hai. Tapi daripada merepotkan, mendingan aku saja yang datang kemari,Kaasan."

Aku selalu berharap kalau Aniki akan segera kembali kemari. Entah kenapa aku ingin membantu Aniki menjalaninya.

Dan terbersit pikiranku untuk mengunjungi Aniki di kota….

.

.

.

Namun, pikiran itu segera ditepiskan oleh tugas editing dari editor yang cerewet. Tapi, Aniki sering menelepon Kaasan maupun aku dengan alasan ingin mendengarkan suara kami.

Dan dengan panjang kali lebar dan kali tinggi, aku pun bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu. Berusaha untuk mengacuhkan helaan napas berat yang terasa sakit di seberang sana.

"Kapan kamu pulang? Atau aku yang mengajak Okaasan untuk mampir ke tempatmu?"

"Mampir? Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sakit ketika mendengar kalau tujuan utama kalian bukan aku."

"Khukhukhu…"

"Entahlah. Mungkin bulan depan. Kali ini aku merasa tidak sehat. Doakan aku agar aku bisa datang kesana."

Aniki, tidak tahukah engkau kalau aku dapat mendengar suara elektrokardiograf yang terus berbunyi di seberang sana?

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Aniki memang pulang, namun kali ini dirinya tidak bisa tersenyum dan menyapa kami sekeluarga….

.

.

End.

.

.

Author's note:

Gomen dengan bad ending-nya, entah kenapa Kasumi pengen nulis inih fanfic dan akhirnya kelar juga. ^_^

Dan entah kenapa Kasumi enggak bisa bikin yang cover gitu-gituan dan jadinya polos-polosan begini *Shun:kitakore!*

=.=!

Gimana readers-sama? Apa masih banyak kekurangan? *readers= buanyak woy!*

Klik di kotak di bawah ini dan sampaikan kritik dan sarannya ya…

Setetes review anda berharga demi nyawa Kasumi (?)

Jaaa neee…..


End file.
